mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nazim
Nazim, is the right hand man of HIM and most famously the murderer of Colin Doc. Nazim mysteriously vanished after the murder and was nowhere to be found. 12 Years later, two months after the ultimate defeat of Amset Ra he resurfaced apparently trapped in a magical mirror for 12 years. He was released by the exploded, massive magical energy released from The Magic Stones after their magical essence was combined into one tablet. History Not much of Nazim's early history is known. Nazim has been HIM right hand man for quite some time, aiding in his mysterious quest. At one point he was given a Power Form by HIM known as Enericción. He has fought along side HIM against Colin Doc and has met Maker, Schepper and Creator. On his own After HIM's entrapment, Nazim came looking for Colin on his birthday and threatened him that he would kill his daughter if he didn't came. Colin came for him and the two had an argument. This resulted in Nazim killing Colin with his sword. Nazim fled the scene when Dalon Doc arrived. From that point Nazim's location remained unknown for 12 years. Maker, Schepper, Creator and Baron Doc looked for him but couldn't find a trace. Surprise Return Roughly two months after Amset Ra's and ShadowLifes defeat, DiamondLord planned on combining all of The Magic Stones on the tablet that ShadowLife made. Thinking it would be a perfect infinite magical source for the world, he went to a quite place to execute his plan. Noa helped DiamondLord and they placed the final three stones on the tablet. All seemed fine as the tablet made almost 3 times more energy than The Tower, according to Schepper who aided them on a live communication feed. However DiamondLord sensed that the tablet would explode and told Noa to leave immediately. The tablet exploded and the magical energy was released within an incredible large radius. The released energy hit a magical mirror where Nazim was apparently trapped in. He then walked to the tablet and saw a recovered DiamondLord and Aerio (PowerForm) who transformed into Noa. He learned there names and vaguely recognized Noa. He then made his presence aware and attacked the duo. He easily fended off DiamondLord and went for Noa. Noa fought him but her moves where easily countered by Nazim. She transformed into Hydriem (PowerForm) which surprised Nazim as he thought that Noa had a different Power Form. He then transformed into his own Power Form Enericción (PowerForm). Surprised by his Power Form, Noa and Jack battled Nazim only for him to escape after Schepper recognized his voice. Afterwards Noa and Jack went back to The Tower in which Scepper and Creator told them, and Henk, who he was. In which Noa declared to find him and make him pay for ruining her life. Nazim later appeared at the Island to settle the score. Henk battled him with his wand in a fencing contest in which he was defeated but not before impressing Nazim. Noa's mom Catherine who was there to support Noa battled Nazim. She quickly disarmed him of his sword and battled him with her martial prowess. Nazim taunted her that he killed her husband and bested her daughter in which she replied that she trained them both. Catherine held the upper hand but Nazim transformed into Enericción in which she transformed into FireRider (PowerForm). Eventually Noa joined and together with her mom they fought Nazim. When the women gained the upper hand, he fled. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality To Be Added Abilities Nazim is an expert in swordsmanship and can fight his opponents with his twin swords easily. He has shown to be capable enough to fight DiamondLord in human form and overpower him with only swords. His style revolves in holding his opponents at bay, hitting them precisely at weak spots, countering there moves and using the swords magical capabilities. Nazim has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, capable of overpowering DiamondLord and Noa in combat in human form. He can also easily hold his own in human form against the Power Forms in the DocSoul but had to held his own against Catherine Doc. Nazim has higher intelligence than the average human. He has shown to have incredible knowledge in a variety of combat styles and techniques and how to counter them. He has also some knowledge on The Doc Family and there history. He has also shown to have a very accurate memory and can easily remember small things from years ago. Nazim has high acrobatic skills that have shown to be on par with Noa and Catherine. He uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. He has also incorporated his gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Nazim's agility is superior to the ordinary human. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. Nazim is a very accurate marksman and skilled in sharpshooting. He can use various gun-like weapons with almost perfect accuracy but can also throw objects like his sword with great aim. As a side effect of killing Doctor Doc, Nazim will never age or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. As such he will always be in his prime unless killed by Doctor Doc's magical cup which hosts his remain. This is the only effective way to permanently destroy his existence. Nazim possesses his signature twin swords which he uses with great skill. These swords were stolen from the Doc Realm and posses magical capabilities. These swords can individually fire powerful energy beams or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the swords. Nazim can cross the swords in a X-shape fashion to fire a very powerful and large energy beam capable of countering other energy projection moves. These beams are powerful enough to destroy boulders and knock out humans. Nazim's twin swords are magical items and as such grant him magical capabilities. He can cast powerful magical spells and attacks but his knowledge isn't that high. Nazim's twin swords have the power to block a majority of special attacks and some psychical attacks. They can cut through most elemental attacks like Fire and Water The twin swords have the capability to absorb Electricity and Electric type attacks. The swords however can't hold the Electricity for too long so they have to be discharged as an enhanced energy beam. Weaknesses To Be Added Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Humans